Он всё слышит!
by Piper68
Summary: Иногда даже крутым детективам бывает нелегко, особенно с учётом обстоятельств
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Он всё слышит!

**Пейринг:** Кейт/ Рик и прочие  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** гет, романтика, флафф, юмор, детектив, ER, повседневность  
**Статус:** закончен

**Размер:** мини  
**Предупреждения:** ООС

**Саммари**: иногда и крутым детективам бывает нелегко, особенно с учётом обстоятельств.

Глава 1.

Дверь допросной мягко отворилась, и Эспозито вошел внутрь комнаты, держа под руку рослого африканца, закованного в наручники. Обведя задержанного вокруг стола, за которым уже сидели Беккет и Касл, Хавьер снял с задержанного «браслеты» и жестом велел садиться. Нагло улыбнувшись, негр плюхнулся на стул, жалобно скрипнувший под его тяжестью, покрутил головой вокруг себя, одновременно растирая натертые сталью запястья, потом прошёлся взглядом по выжидающе замершей перед ним паре.

Широкоплечий мужчина, сидевший слева от него, выглядел решительно, однако на копа не походил совсем. Смотрелся он моложаво, но его немного старили морщины на лбу и едва заметная проседь в висках. Африканец удостоил его мимолётным взглядом, и пренебрежительно оттопырив мясистую нижнюю губу, неопределенно пожал плечами: «Дескать, что это за странный тип? Определённо гражданское лицо, статус, правда, не ясен, но …» В раздумьях задержанный почесал кончик носа, и сделав для себя выводы, враз потерял к мужчине интерес, переведя вопросительный взгляд на женщину, замершую в полной неподвижности со сцеплёнными перед собой пальцами.

В темных глазах негра тут же вспыхнул неподдельный интерес. Неужели эта красотка может представлять для него угрозу? Он плотоядно облизал губы, с силой втянул воздух, пропитанный горьковатым ароматом её духов, и даже подался немного вперед, стараясь лучше рассмотреть сидящую.

Красивое, спокойное лицо женщины с минимумом косметики, умело скрывавшей круги под глазами, выглядело слегка усталым, чувственные, чётко очерченные губы вытянулись в строгую чёрточку. Её роскошные каштановые волосы, свободно спадая на плечи, невольно придавали ей вид секретаря-референта, однако живые, тёмно-зеленые глаза, светившиеся загадочными огоньками, цепко следили за поведением задержанного, словно пытались разгадать таившееся в его душе. Несмотря на столь проницательный взгляд, в целом женщина выглядела миролюбиво, и успокоившийся африканец ослепительно улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.

- Я детектив Беккет, а это мистер Касл, - устало представилась женщина и посмотрела в сторону мужчины. Тот слегка повернул голову и ответил на её слова широкой добродушной улыбкой. Они обменялись серией искромётных взглядов, потом вдруг резко посерьёзнели и вновь пытливо уставились на задержанного. Не понимая ситуации, тот только пожал плечами.

- Почему меня задержали? - африканец чувствовал себе вполне комфортно, говоря уверенно и даже с некоторым превосходством. – Вы меня ни с кем не перепутали?

- Нет. Вы подозреваетесь в убийстве Жанетты Вардес, мистер Савимби! – голос женщины звучал ровно, но в нём чувствовалась сталь. – Вы не хотите сделать заявление?

- С какой стати? – изображая непонимание, Савимби приложил руку к подбородку и развязно откинулся на спинку стула. – С чего вы взяли, что я замешан в убийстве какой-то там Жанетты?

- Вам напомнить? – Касл подался всем телом немного вперед, сверля негра пристальным взглядом. – Жанетта Вардес, 27 лет, работала у вас в баре стриптизёршей. Она была убита позавчера днём, ударом ножа в область сердца. Время смерти - приблизительно около полудня.

- Печально, конечно, но у нас полно девушек, - африканец сделал небрежный жест рукой, словно отмахивался от неприятного для себя разговора, - Ими занимается мой администратор: нанимает, увольняет … и так далее. А почему я должен её помнить?

Рик скосил глаза в сторону Беккет. Мило улыбнувшись, та открыла папку, лежащую перед ней, достала и положила перед африканцем несколько снимков. Савимби подвинул фотографии поближе к себе, посмотрел внимательно, прищурил один глаз.

- Узнаете? – Кейт тщательно отслеживала его мимику. – Снимки сделаны видеоаппаратурой, установленной у вас в баре. Вот вы вместе сидите за столом, потом танцуете, страстно целуетесь, и наконец, - Кейт достала ещё один снимок, - Здесь вы садитесь вдвоем в её машину. И таких снимков набралось полным полно. Кажется, у вас была интрижка. Ваша жена об этом знала?

Африканец поморщился, словно от изжоги, и даже сел прямо. По его лицу мелькнула непонятная тень, и тут же скрылась за напускной маской безразличия.

- Ладно, погуляли слегка, - он держался вполне уверено, - И что с того? Устав от капризов, я бросил её. И это произошло с неделю назад. А жена у меня не ревнивая…

Касл и Беккет переглянулись, потом мужчина пригнулся к женщине и что-то шепнул ей на ухо, а когда она согласно кивнула, широко улыбнулся.

- Скажите, Жорес – а как, по-вашему, Вардес была хорошей хозяйкой?

Вопрос был прост, но таившийся в мимике Касла какой-то подвох заставил Савимби насторожиться.

- Она была аккуратна, любила чистоту и прекрасно умела готовить, - тут он пробурчал под нос, - И совсем не походила в этом плане на мою жену.

- Всё понятно, но мы тут не собираемся сравнивать ваших женщин, мистер Савимби, - Кейт довольно бесцеремонно прервала его тираду, - Мы пытаемся работать. Значит, вы всё ещё утверждаете о своей непричастности?

Африканец сделал утвердительный кивок.

- В день убийства я был в баре целый день, и огромная куча свидетелей готова подтвердить это.

- Ваши свидетели – лжецы! – холодным тоном произнёс Касл. – Нам удалось выяснить, что все они - ваши должники, и поэтому выгораживают вас. Ведь вы отсутствовали в баре с одиннадцати до часу дня, не так ли?

Не ожидая от него напора, Савимби недоверчиво хмыкнул.

- Вы, наверное, поверили россказням болтуна Мейси, которого я вчера вышвырнул из бара, поймав на краже продуктов. Этот старый пердун давно выжил из ума, и вот поэтому все ваши попытки очернить меня не стоят и выеденного яйца.

- Не будьте таким самоуверенным, Савимби! – глаза и голос Касла стали ещё холоднее, на скулах выступили желваки. – У нас есть для вас кое-что.

Услышав это, Беккет натянуто улыбнулась, потом куснув нижнюю губу, убрала левую руку под стол, а правую разжала и приложила к губам. На поверхности стола остался лежать полиэтиленовый пакетик с чечевицевидной латунной пуговицей внутри, корпус которой был покрыт затейливой вязью. Увидев знакомую штучку, Савимби слегка занервничал и непроизвольно схватил себя за обшлаг рукава. Несколько мгновений его пальцы лихорадочно ощупывали место, где топорщились обрывки ниток, потом мужчина настороженно приподнял голову. В его взгляде было что-то от затравленного волка, глаза забегали и остановились на папке с делом.

- Ваша пуговица, мистер Савимби? Мы нашли её под трупом и на ней есть следы крови жертвы, – неумолимо напирал Касл, - Вы всё ещё будете упрямствовать?

- Я обронил её неделю назад, - угрюмо произнёс африканец, - И вполне возможно, что у неё дома. Но что это доказывает? Кто-то мог подбросить её, чтобы подставить меня. А врагов у меня достаточно.

- Вы говорили, что она обожала чистоту. - сурово проговорила Кейт, всё ещё держа руку у рта. Рик встревожено взглянул на неё, мучительно раздумывая «вмешаться, или ещё не стоит», но Беккет опередила его, сделав резкий жест рукой. – Это так?

Савимби настороженно кивнул, не понимая, что сейчас последует.

- Так вот, свидетели показали, что жертва убирались в квартире с помощью пылесоса как раз накануне своей смерти, и поэтому пуговица никак не могла очутиться на полу раньше дня убийства. И ещё, скажите мне напоследок: кого в вашем баре называют «рваной задницей»?

Последняя фраза сразила африканца напрочь, сбив с него всю браваду. Он обхватил голову обеими руками и теперь сидел на стуле оплывшим мешком, боясь поднять глаза на разгневанного детектива.

- Кого, мистер Савимби? - повторила Беккет звенящим от ярости голосом.

- М-меня, – сказал он, запинаясь. – В прошлом году на меня напал питбуль и крепко потрепал. А откуда вы узнали? – Савимби поднял голову, и на его лице читалось отчаяние.

- От посетителей бара. К тому же, благодаря тонким стенам в квартире Жаннетты, соседи прекрасно расслышали ваш диалог. Когда Вардес произнесла эту фразу в пылу ссоры, вы убили её, находясь в состоянии аффекта, не правда ли?

Савимби что-то невнятно пробормотал и закрыл ладонями лицо. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Кейт стала убирать фотографии в папку и вдруг нахмурилась. Её лицо стало похожим на лист пергамента, на висках выступила испарина. Касл вскинулся моментально.

- Кейт!

- Всё нормально, Касл, - тихо, но твёрдо ответила она, - у меня всё под контролем.

И болезненно поморщилась. Касл громко отодвинул стул, показывая пальцем в сторону африканца находящимся за стеклом детективам, а сам протянул руку Беккет. Она оперлась на неё только для того, чтобы выбраться, потом расцепила пальцы, и направилась к двери, не обращая внимания на оторопевшего Савимби.

- Пожалуйста, дыши глубже, Кейт!

Она молча согласилась, сделав серию глубоких вдохов. Рик двигался вслед за ней, держа руки наготове. Вбежавший навстречу Райан жестом предложил помощь, но Кейт отрицательно помотала головой. Она двигалась медленно, с достоинством неся округлый живот, стараясь держаться прямо, и незаметно придерживала полы блузки, слегка расходившиеся во время движения.

- Мне не трудно донести тебя до комнаты отдыха, - склонившись к ней, промолвил вполголоса Рик, но Беккет, полуобернувшись к нему, остановила его, уперевшись рукой в грудь, и также шепотом запротестовала:

- Нет! Не смей! Ни в коем случае!

- Хорошо, тогда продолжай дышать!

- Ок!

Они вышли из допросной и направились в сторону комнаты отдыха. Чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, Беккет смотрела перед собой, стараясь не замечать участливые взгляды сотрудников. Спустя несколько минут они очутились наедине, и Кейт с облегчением присела на кушетку. Поглаживая живот обеими руками, со счастливой улыбкой наблюдала за быстрыми движениями Касла. Бросая быстрые взгляды на женщину, Рик безмолвно вопрошал о самочувствии, а сам уже действовал вовсю: подложил под спину Кейт надувную подушечку, принесённую из дома, помог принять полусидящее положение, достав платок, вытер пот с её лица, потом налил в стакан прохладной воды из кулера и передал его Беккет.

Она глотнула пару раз, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, потом расстегнула на блузке верхнюю пуговицу и помахала перед лицом носовым платком.

- Кейт, ты как? – ласково, но с беспокойством произнес Касл, присев рядом, - Он сильно пинается?

- Ага, – она сморщила нос, прислушиваясь к себе, - Особенно чувствительно, когда толчки приходятся под рёбра. Я даже равновесие потерять могу!

- Я всегда рядом, милая! - Рик чмокнул Кейт в слегка влажный лоб, - И это прекрасно, что он растёт!

Касл скользнул губами по её щеке, потом спустился с кушетки на пол, и встав на колени, осторожно приподнял край блузки. Аккуратно прикоснулся руками к выпуклому животу, провел кончиками пальцев по бархатистой коже, понаблюдав за открывшимся видом, счастливо улыбнулся, затем приложился к округлости ухом и тихонько прошептал:

- Малыш! Твои папа и мама здесь! Они слышат тебя! И мы знаем, что ты тоже всё слышишь!

Мурлыкнув от удовольствия и его нежности, Кейт запустила свои тонкие пальцы в шевелюру Рика, и стала слегка массировать его голову.

- Очень сильно пинается, Касл! – безобидно пожаловалась она, медленно перебирая пальцами, - Это же не ребёнок, а …а какой-то Пиноккио!

- У него выросли замечательно твёрдые ручки и ножки, - обмирая сердцем от её тепла и её ласки, Рик довольно жмурился, словно кот, греющийся на солнце, - А вот сила движений зависит от того, в каком настроении находится его мама! Чем сильнее она будет…

- Погоди, Касл, - её пальцы замерли в одном положении, - Кажется, я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь.

Приподняв голову от упругого холмика, Рик укоризненно посмотрел на любимую. За последние несколько дней Кейт уже не раз встречалась с этим характерным взглядом и поэтому поспешно отвела глаза в сторону.

- Кейт, мы всё прекрасно понимаем, - Касл сделал ударение на слове «мы», стараясь говорить медленно, взвешивая каждое своё слово. – Но небо не упадёт на землю и мир не перевернётся, если тебя не будет в участке какое-то время.

- Какое-то?- переспросила она с неподдельным ужасом.- А кто отчёты за меня составлять будет? Ты, что ли?

- Отчёты можно составлять и дома, в перерывах между просмотрами сериалов, сеансами гимнастики и прогулками в парке.

Обречённо вздохнув, Кейт вернулась к массажу. Вид у неё был настолько удручённый, что Касл протянул извиняющимся тоном:

- Ты вернёшься в участок, как только позволит врач! Уж его-то наставления ты не будешь игнорировать?

В его голосе столько было неприкрытой мольбы, столько нежности, что женщина невольно уступила.

- Хорошо, не буду!

Рик обрадовался, только неизвестно чему - своей «победе» или её «поражению». Он хотел увидеть выражение её лица, но всем своим видом показывая смиренность, Кейт склонила голову так, чтобы Рик не смог увидеть озорную улыбку на её губах и веселых живчиков в её глазах.

- Касл, - сказала она нарочито тихо, - скажи, пожалуйста: ведь ты не откажешь мне в одной просьбе?

- Нет, конечно, - опустившись на пятки, он изо всех сил старался заглянуть в её низко опущенное лицо, и Кейт, решив пожалеть его, выпрямилась всем телом. – Чего бы тебе хотелось?

- Знаешь, - протянула женщина с абсолютно серьёзным видом, задумчиво подняв к верху глаза, словно решала какую-то глобальную задачу, - мне очень хотелось бы …

Тут Беккет остановилась. Встав на ноги, Рик приблизился к ней вплотную, отражая в своих глазах целую гамму чувств: нежность, волнение, внимание, и конечно же то, что она рада была видеть всегда – любовь. Он выглядел таким милым в своей заботе, что Кейт едва не передумала, хорошо представив, как Касл среагирует на её необычную просьбу. Однако прекрасно зная, насколько Рик был рад потакать её прихотям, Кейт причмокнула губами и произнесла мечтательным тоном:

- Мне хотелось бы клубники со сливками, - видя лёгкое разочарование на лице, победно закончила мысль, - А после неё обязательно селедки. Знаешь, такую большую банку, фунтов на шесть. – Заметив, как удивлённо взметнулись его брови, быстро спросила. - Ты не находишь моё желание странным?

Погладив Кейт по руке, Рик поспешно повернулся и шагнув к выходу, схватил с вешалки плащ.

- Э-э-э, нет! Нет, что ты! Я мигом обернусь, я сейчас…

Он почти уже вышел из комнаты, но на пороге обернулся и тревожно спросил:

- А ты в порядке? Могу ли я тебя оставить одну на столь долгий срок?

- Я не одна, Касл, - двусмысленно сказала Кейт, ощупывая себя, - И всегда найдётся кто-нибудь, кто составит мне компанию. Ну, иди же, - ободряюще улыбнулась она, - мы ждём тебя.

Глава 2.

Всё ещё терзаясь сомнениями, Рик выскочил из комнаты и направился к лифту. Кейт проводила взглядом его стремительный силуэт, поёрзала на кушетке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и легкими движениями стала поглаживать живот.

Её лицо озарила необыкновенно счастливая улыбка, подушечки пальцев мягко ощупывали контуры округлости, а губы беззвучно шевелились. Женщина вся ушла в себя, и поэтому не сразу расслышала знакомое покашливание, подняв голову только тогда, когда звук стал громче.

- Лейни! – Кейт приветственно приподняла правую руку, – Привет, подружка!

- Привет, подружка, - в тон ей ответила судмедэксперт, - Как вы себя чувствуете?

- Развиваемся правильно, - весело зажмурилась Кейт, - УЗИ показало, что у нас будет мальчик. Касл так подпрыгнул, что чуть потолок не прошиб от радости.

- Хм, двадцать шестая неделя на исходе. Не пора ли тебе подумать о том, что стоит оставить работу?

Беккет капризно надула губки.

- Касл постоянно намекает на это, но мне психологически тяжело решиться. Хотя, скорее всего, он прав.

И Кейт снова положила руку на живот.

- Кстати, а где Рик? – Периш подошла к кулеру и налила себе воды, - Райан сказал, что тот пулей пронёсся мимо, чуть не сбив с ног одного из детективов. Что это была за спешка?

Кейт хитро прищурилась.

- Он отправился исполнять одно моё невинное желание – принести коробочку клубники со сливками, а на десерт – банку селедки.

Недоверчиво вскинув брови, Лейни подозрительно посмотрела на подругу.

- Желание? А ты точно уверена, что это не называется как-нибудь по-другому - капризом, закидоном или как-нибудь ещё?

Слегка зардевшись, Кейт склонила голову, признавая правоту подруги.

- М-м-м, угадала! Знаешь, с тех пор, как я забеременела, Рик притащил домой кучу медицинской литературы и каждый день штудирует её, всё время спрашивая меня о самочувствии, постоянно держит в центре своего пристального внимания. Честно сказать, это так утомляет.

Допив воду, Лейни выкинула стаканчик в мусорную корзину и присела рядом с Кейт.

- Кейт, он же любит вас обоих и не мыслит своей жизни без вас.

- Я знаю, - ответила Кейт с довольной улыбкой, - И очень это ценю. Я просыпаюсь – и меня ждёт лёгкий завтрак из мюсли и йогурта, а одежда высушена и даже поглажена. Стоит мне ночью пошевелиться - и Касл вскакивает, как чёртик из табакерки, готовый выполнить любое, даже самое идиотское желание. Он заставляет делать меня дыхательную гимнастику, когда мне неохота, и оставляет в покое, когда у меня возникает желание поругаться. Рик так настойчив и убедителен, что у меня не хватает сил отказать ему. Он считает себя всезнающим и опытным папой, и поэтому мне иногда хочется немного поддразнить его. Вот как сейчас, например.

Слегка оторопев от услышанного, Пэриш укоризненно покачала головой.

- Значит, ты это нарочно затеяла?

- Ага, - с детской непосредственностью согласилась Беккет,- Несмотря на свою заботливость, Касл растерял всю серьёзность и ведётся как ребёнок и принимает все мои капризы за чистую монету. Правда, я не могу его в этом винить.

Лейни осуждающе посмотрела на подругу.

- Смотри, милая, не перегни палку. Ты не думала о том, что это может обидеть его?

- Нет, ты же знаешь, как мы влияем друг на друга. И я люблю его таким, какой он есть.

- Послушай, а он знает об этом?

- Нет пока!- Кейт радостно засмеялась, - Мы ещё об этом не говорили.

- Интересно, о чём это идёт речь? – Рик появился на пороге столь неожиданно, что женщины вздрогнули.

- Э-э-э, - протянула Лейни, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать оправдание, - Я пришла посоветоваться по поводу того трупа в парке, найденного два дня назад. У меня очень много вопросов и почти нет ответов.

Рик укоризненно приподнял брови, безмолвно вопрошая Кейт, но та только пожала плечами. Весь её нарочито невинный вид как бы говорил: «Ну, а я то тут причём? Я же ещё на работе!»

Касл сердито поджал губы, но промолчал. Повесив плащ на вешалку, он прошел к столу и стал выкладывать купленное. В комнате повисла тягучая тишина. Женщины некоторое время отчаянно перемигивались, потом Лейни попыталась приподняться, но Кейт удержала её. Невинное выражение лица детектива теперь сменилось на выжидательное. Слегка вытянув шею, Беккет немного наклонила голову вправо, внимательно наблюдая за Каслом, сосредоточенно моющим клубнику.

Закончив, Рик взял из мойки тарелку и стал укладывать ягоды аккуратной горкой, потом играючи встряхнул баллончик со сливками и украсил клубнику роскошным шлейфом кремового цвета. Подумав немного, положил на край тарелки десертную ложечку.

Заметив, что Касл поворачивается, Кейт последний раз стрельнула глазами в сторону Пэриш и замерла, слегка смежив ресницы, но не выпуская фигуру Рика из поля зрения.

Со стороны можно было подумать, что женщина задремала, но стоило внимательно присмотреться, как можно было увидеть слегка напряжённые уголки её губ, готовые улыбнуться.

Рик, похоже, не заметил её притворства. Он остановился перед Кейт, слегка прищурив глаза нагнулся и поднёс тарелку с клубникой к её лицу. Словно разбуженная ароматом ягод, женщина широко раскрыла глаза и подарила мужчине одну из самых своих прелестных улыбок. Прицелилась прищуренным глазом на кремово-алую горку, помедлив мгновение, выбрала самую маленькую ягодку и взяла её двуми пальцами. Поднеся ко рту, сексуально подцепила язычком и неторопливо прожевала, честно глядя в его радушное лицо. Облизала губы и вдруг с сожалением вздохнула.

- Ка-асл, - протянула она просительно, - Ты не мог бы …- немного замялась, повернув голову и глядя подруге прямо в глаза, - Не мог бы отдать оставшуюся клубнику Лейни?

Уже приготовившийся услышать слова благодарности Рик замер и с удивлённым видом воззрился на невозмутимо сидевшего медэксперта.

- Эй, а как же ты? – растерянно спросил Касл.

- Видишь ли, - Кейт страдальчески прикусила губу, - Ты же знаешь, как часто у беременных меняются вкусы, и поэтому надеюсь, что в моей просьбе нет ничего необычного.

- Селедку тоже Лейни отдать? - удручённо произнес Рик. Он протянул тарелку Пэриш, потом подошел к столу и взял баллончик со сливками. Вернувшись к женщинам с расстроенным лицом, передал лакомство Лейни.

- Предложи рыбу Эспозито, - благодарно кивнув, судмедэксперт поспешила на помощь подруге, - Он всё съест.

Рик грустно вздохнул и развернувшись на каблуках, молча вышел. Шустро вскочив, Пэриш увидела в окошко комнаты, как Касл подошёл к столу друга и водрузил банку на самый край. Хавьер что-то спросил его, на что тот только развёл руками. Повернув голову, Эспозито подозрительно посмотрел в сторону женщин, но банку взял и убрал её под стол.

Лейни поспешно отвернулась, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Кейт вздохнула с облегчением и замерла, как ни в чём не бывало. Когда Рик вернулся, она невозмутимо сидела, побалтывая ногами, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая блестящие рычажки кофе-машины.

Касл пересёк комнату и остановился напротив Кейт, сложив руки на груди, устремив на неё долгий взгляд. Так как его тело заслонило обзор, Кейт вынужденно подняла голову. Сейчас её лицо было абсолютно спокойно, и только маленькая жилка на виске выдавала некоторое внутреннее напряжение.

В комнате сразу стало как-то неуютно, и Пэриш попятилась задом, явно не желая быть свидетелем семейной разборки, но Касл остановил её.

- Подожди, пожалуйста.

Лейни замерла у самого входа и затаила дыхание, не зная, во что выльется эта зрительная дуэль.

- Ребята, меня там труп заждался, - робко промолвила она, но Рик предупреждающе поднял руку. Видимо, что-то подозревая, он разволновался, цвет его глаз сменился с темно – голубого на непроницаемо-синий. Кейт невольно ощутила себя виновной, и чтобы смягчить обстановку, взяла его руку и приблизила к своему животу.

Рик немного обмяк, а в глазах появился радостный блеск. Он припал на одно колено и подчинился её движению. Большая мягкая ладонь осторожно легла на упругое полушарие, и стала чуть касаясь шелковистой кожи, плавно двигаться словно вальсируя: вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, один круг, другой, начиная от пупка и смещаясь к бокам. От этого успокаивающего ритма Кейт облегчённо вздохнула и коснулась его лба своим:

- Ты расстроился из-за селедки, да?

- Чёрт с ней! – от умиления Рик прикрыл глаза, - Меня совсем не волнует смена твоих гастрономических пристрастий, меня беспокоит возвращение к нашему неоконченному разговору.

Она остановила его, осторожно коснувшись виска подушечками пальцев, потом положила руку на его шею и стала целовать короткими беззвучными поцелуями. Видя такое развитие событий, Лейни затаила дыхание и на цыпочках вышла из комнаты. Окинула глазами весь участок и приложила палец к губам.

Общий гомон сразу стал тише, но ни Рик, ни Кейт не обратили на это внимания. Счастливые и довольные друг другом, они безудержно целовались, как вдруг Касл замер.

- Что? – Кейт тоже остановилась.

- Ты всё ещё считаешь себя обязанной по отношению к ребятам?

Она нахмурилась, снова почувствовав напряжение.

- Конечно, ведь это мой долг!

- У тебя теперь всего один долг – перед нашим будущим. И поэтому, позволь заметить, наш малыш так разволновался во время допроса только потому, что он всё слышал!

Кейт непреклонно тряхнула кудрями.

- Пока ты ходил, я подумала, что если бы смогла закончить дело Савимби, то со спокойной совестью стала бы выполнять всё то, что «доктор прописал».

- А ты точно уверена? По-моему, следует спросить у него.

Поставив второе колено на пол, Касл приложил губы к животу в районе пупка и медленно произнёс:

- Малыш, твоя мама никак не хочет отказаться от мысли посадить за решётку плохого дядю. Что ты на это скажешь?

Широко открыв рот, Кейт глубоко вздохнула.

- Ого, вот это разогнался! – её глаза лихорадочно заблестели и Касл нежно погладил женщину по руке.

- Вот видишь, Кейт, ребенок протестует, желая, чтобы мы поехали домой.

Замерев, Кейт прислушалась к себе, чуть покачивая головой, словно отсчитывала какой-то ритм.

- Беспокоится!

- Я спою ему песню!

С этими словами Касл достал телефон, нажал кнопку и по комнате разнеслись звуки колыбельной песенки. Мелодия звучала легко, невесомо повисая в воздухе, и напоминала перелив десятка серебряных колокольчиков, звенящих поочерёдно. Сделав погромче, Касл приложил телефон к животу Кейт и начал что–то напевать.

Она довольно хмыкнула, почувствовав некоторое облегчение, потом отпустив его шею, смахнула со лба легкую испарину.

- Кажется, тебе удалось убедить меня, Касл – пробурчала она с деланным неудовольствием, - но от перевозки бумаг в участок и обратно тебе точно не отвертеться.

Обрадованный услышанным, Рик оживился, его глаза вспыхнули яркими голубыми огоньками.

- Я готов перевезти тонну бумаги, - он прижался щекой к её руке, - А пока буду представлять его спящим на моих руках. У него будут твои глаза и твоя ямочка на щеке…

- И твой … ну в общем, ты понимаешь! - в тон ему весело промолвила Кейт.

Хихикнув, они оба замолчали, наслаждаясь обоюдной тишиной, которую вдруг внезапно разрушил чей-то бесцеремонный голос:

- Беккет, у нас труп!

Зарычав словно медведь, Рик отпустил рассмеявшуюся Кейт, потом вскочил на ноги и грозно развернулся в сторону возмутителя спокойствия.

Стоявший в дверях Райан невольно опешил и теперь удивлённо таращился на друга, надвигающейся на него угрожающей массой.

- Что? – в голубых глазах Кевина читалось непонимание, - Я что-то не то сказал?

Касл подошел к нему вплотную, крепко обнял за плечи и склонившись к уху, громким шёпотом произнёс:

- Слушай внимательно! Отныне в её присутствии ты говоришь только шёпотом, и никаких разговоров о работе, трупах, убийствах и прочем. Понятно?

- Не-ет! – также прошептал Райан, - Скажи, пожалуйста, почему?

Рик отпустил его, посмотрел на Кейт, плечи которой ходили ходуном от смеха и всё тем же зловещим сипом произнёс:

- А потому, что он всё слышит!


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Всё ещё терзаясь сомнениями, Рик выскочил из комнаты и направился к лифту. Кейт проводила взглядом его стремительный силуэт, поёрзала на кушетке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и легкими движениями стала поглаживать живот.

Её лицо озарила необыкновенно счастливая улыбка, подушечки пальцев мягко ощупывали контуры округлости, а губы беззвучно шевелились. Женщина вся ушла в себя, и поэтому не сразу расслышала знакомое покашливание, подняв голову только тогда, когда звук стал громче.

- Лейни! – Кейт приветственно приподняла правую руку, – Привет, подружка!

- Привет, подружка, - в тон ей ответила судмедэксперт, - Как вы себя чувствуете?

- Развиваемся правильно, - весело зажмурилась Кейт, - УЗИ показало, что у нас будет мальчик. Касл так подпрыгнул, что чуть потолок не прошиб от радости.

- Хм, двадцать шестая неделя на исходе. Не пора ли тебе подумать о том, что стоит оставить работу?

Беккет капризно надула губки.

- Касл постоянно намекает на это, но мне психологически тяжело решиться. Хотя, скорее всего, он прав.

И Кейт снова положила руку на живот.

- Кстати, а где Рик? – Периш подошла к кулеру и налила себе воды, - Райан сказал, что тот пулей пронёсся мимо, чуть не сбив с ног одного из детективов. Что это была за спешка?

Кейт хитро прищурилась.

- Он отправился исполнять одно моё невинное желание – принести коробочку клубники со сливками, а на десерт – банку селедки.

Недоверчиво вскинув брови, Лейни подозрительно посмотрела на подругу.

- Желание? А ты точно уверена, что это не называется как-нибудь по-другому - капризом, закидоном или как-нибудь ещё?

Слегка зардевшись, Кейт склонила голову, признавая правоту подруги.

- М-м-м, угадала! Знаешь, с тех пор, как я забеременела, Рик притащил домой кучу медицинской литературы и каждый день штудирует её, всё время спрашивая меня о самочувствии, постоянно держит в центре своего пристального внимания. Честно сказать, это так утомляет.

Допив воду, Лейни выкинула стаканчик в мусорную корзину и присела рядом с Кейт.

- Кейт, он же любит вас обоих и не мыслит своей жизни без вас.

- Я знаю, - ответила Кейт с довольной улыбкой, - И очень это ценю. Я просыпаюсь – и меня ждёт лёгкий завтрак из мюсли и йогурта, а одежда высушена и даже поглажена. Стоит мне ночью пошевелиться - и Касл вскакивает, как чёртик из табакерки, готовый выполнить любое, даже самое идиотское желание. Он заставляет делать меня дыхательную гимнастику, когда мне неохота, и оставляет в покое, когда у меня возникает желание поругаться. Рик так настойчив и убедителен, что у меня не хватает сил отказать ему. Он считает себя всезнающим и опытным папой, и поэтому мне иногда хочется немного поддразнить его. Вот как сейчас, например.

Слегка оторопев от услышанного, Пэриш укоризненно покачала головой.

- Значит, ты это нарочно затеяла?

- Ага, - с детской непосредственностью согласилась Беккет,- Несмотря на свою заботливость, Касл растерял всю серьёзность и ведётся как ребёнок и принимает все мои капризы за чистую монету. Правда, я не могу его в этом винить.

Лейни осуждающе посмотрела на подругу.

- Смотри, милая, не перегни палку. Ты не думала о том, что это может обидеть его?

- Нет, ты же знаешь, как мы влияем друг на друга. И я люблю его таким, какой он есть.

- Послушай, а он знает об этом?

- Нет пока!- Кейт радостно засмеялась, - Мы ещё об этом не говорили.

- Интересно, о чём это идёт речь? – Рик появился на пороге столь неожиданно, что женщины вздрогнули.

- Э-э-э, - протянула Лейни, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать оправдание, - Я пришла посоветоваться по поводу того трупа в парке, найденного два дня назад. У меня очень много вопросов и почти нет ответов.

Рик укоризненно приподнял брови, безмолвно вопрошая Кейт, но та только пожала плечами. Весь её нарочито невинный вид как бы говорил: «Ну, а я то тут причём? Я же ещё на работе!»

Касл сердито поджал губы, но промолчал. Повесив плащ на вешалку, он прошел к столу и стал выкладывать купленное. В комнате повисла тягучая тишина. Женщины некоторое время отчаянно перемигивались, потом Лейни попыталась приподняться, но Кейт удержала её. Невинное выражение лица детектива теперь сменилось на выжидательное. Слегка вытянув шею, Беккет немного наклонила голову вправо, внимательно наблюдая за Каслом, сосредоточенно моющим клубнику.

Закончив, Рик взял из мойки тарелку и стал укладывать ягоды аккуратной горкой, потом играючи встряхнул баллончик со сливками и украсил клубнику роскошным шлейфом кремового цвета. Подумав немного, положил на край тарелки десертную ложечку.

Заметив, что Касл поворачивается, Кейт последний раз стрельнула глазами в сторону Пэриш и замерла, слегка смежив ресницы, но не выпуская фигуру Рика из поля зрения.

Со стороны можно было подумать, что женщина задремала, но стоило внимательно присмотреться, как можно было увидеть слегка напряжённые уголки её губ, готовые улыбнуться.

Рик, похоже, не заметил её притворства. Он остановился перед Кейт, слегка прищурив глаза нагнулся и поднёс тарелку с клубникой к её лицу. Словно разбуженная ароматом ягод, женщина широко раскрыла глаза и подарила мужчине одну из самых своих прелестных улыбок. Прицелилась прищуренным глазом на кремово-алую горку, помедлив мгновение, выбрала самую маленькую ягодку и взяла её двуми пальцами. Поднеся ко рту, сексуально подцепила язычком и неторопливо прожевала, честно глядя в его радушное лицо. Облизала губы и вдруг с сожалением вздохнула.

- Ка-асл, - протянула она просительно, - Ты не мог бы …- немного замялась, повернув голову и глядя подруге прямо в глаза, - Не мог бы отдать оставшуюся клубнику Лейни?

Уже приготовившийся услышать слова благодарности Рик замер и с удивлённым видом воззрился на невозмутимо сидевшего медэксперта.

- Эй, а как же ты? – растерянно спросил Касл.

- Видишь ли, - Кейт страдальчески прикусила губу, - Ты же знаешь, как часто у беременных меняются вкусы, и поэтому надеюсь, что в моей просьбе нет ничего необычного.

- Селедку тоже Лейни отдать? - удручённо произнес Рик. Он протянул тарелку Пэриш, потом подошел к столу и взял баллончик со сливками. Вернувшись к женщинам с расстроенным лицом, передал лакомство Лейни.

- Предложи рыбу Эспозито, - благодарно кивнув, судмедэксперт поспешила на помощь подруге, - Он всё съест.

Рик грустно вздохнул и развернувшись на каблуках, молча вышел. Шустро вскочив, Пэриш увидела в окошко комнаты, как Касл подошёл к столу друга и водрузил банку на самый край. Хавьер что-то спросил его, на что тот только развёл руками. Повернув голову, Эспозито подозрительно посмотрел в сторону женщин, но банку взял и убрал её под стол.

Лейни поспешно отвернулась, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Кейт вздохнула с облегчением и замерла, как ни в чём не бывало. Когда Рик вернулся, она невозмутимо сидела, побалтывая ногами, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая блестящие рычажки кофе-машины.

Касл пересёк комнату и остановился напротив Кейт, сложив руки на груди, устремив на неё долгий взгляд. Так как его тело заслонило обзор, Кейт вынужденно подняла голову. Сейчас её лицо было абсолютно спокойно, и только маленькая жилка на виске выдавала некоторое внутреннее напряжение.

В комнате сразу стало как-то неуютно, и Пэриш попятилась задом, явно не желая быть свидетелем семейной разборки, но Касл остановил её.

- Подожди, пожалуйста.

Лейни замерла у самого входа и затаила дыхание, не зная, во что выльется эта зрительная дуэль.

- Ребята, меня там труп заждался, - робко промолвила она, но Рик предупреждающе поднял руку. Видимо, что-то подозревая, он разволновался, цвет его глаз сменился с темно – голубого на непроницаемо-синий. Кейт невольно ощутила себя виновной, и чтобы смягчить обстановку, взяла его руку и приблизила к своему животу.

Рик немного обмяк, а в глазах появился радостный блеск. Он припал на одно колено и подчинился её движению. Большая мягкая ладонь осторожно легла на упругое полушарие, и стала чуть касаясь шелковистой кожи, плавно двигаться словно вальсируя: вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, один круг, другой, начиная от пупка и смещаясь к бокам. От этого успокаивающего ритма Кейт облегчённо вздохнула и коснулась его лба своим:

- Ты расстроился из-за селедки, да?

- Чёрт с ней! – от умиления Рик прикрыл глаза, - Меня совсем не волнует смена твоих гастрономических пристрастий, меня беспокоит возвращение к нашему неоконченному разговору.

Она остановила его, осторожно коснувшись виска подушечками пальцев, потом положила руку на его шею и стала целовать короткими беззвучными поцелуями. Видя такое развитие событий, Лейни затаила дыхание и на цыпочках вышла из комнаты. Окинула глазами весь участок и приложила палец к губам.

Общий гомон сразу стал тише, но ни Рик, ни Кейт не обратили на это внимания. Счастливые и довольные друг другом, они безудержно целовались, как вдруг Касл замер.

- Что? – Кейт тоже остановилась.

- Ты всё ещё считаешь себя обязанной по отношению к ребятам?

Она нахмурилась, снова почувствовав напряжение.

- Конечно, ведь это мой долг!

- У тебя теперь всего один долг – перед нашим будущим. И поэтому, позволь заметить, наш малыш так разволновался во время допроса только потому, что он всё слышал!

Кейт непреклонно тряхнула кудрями.

- Пока ты ходил, я подумала, что если бы смогла закончить дело Савимби, то со спокойной совестью стала бы выполнять всё то, что «доктор прописал».

- А ты точно уверена? По-моему, следует спросить у него.

Поставив второе колено на пол, Касл приложил губы к животу в районе пупка и медленно произнёс:

- Малыш, твоя мама никак не хочет отказаться от мысли посадить за решётку плохого дядю. Что ты на это скажешь?

Широко открыв рот, Кейт глубоко вздохнула.

- Ого, вот это разогнался! – её глаза лихорадочно заблестели и Касл нежно погладил женщину по руке.

- Вот видишь, Кейт, ребенок протестует, желая, чтобы мы поехали домой.

Замерев, Кейт прислушалась к себе, чуть покачивая головой, словно отсчитывала какой-то ритм.

- Беспокоится!

- Я спою ему песню!

С этими словами Касл достал телефон, нажал кнопку и по комнате разнеслись звуки колыбельной песенки. Мелодия звучала легко, невесомо повисая в воздухе, и напоминала перелив десятка серебряных колокольчиков, звенящих поочерёдно. Сделав погромче, Касл приложил телефон к животу Кейт и начал что–то напевать.

Она довольно хмыкнула, почувствовав некоторое облегчение, потом отпустив его шею, смахнула со лба легкую испарину.

- Кажется, тебе удалось убедить меня, Касл – пробурчала она с деланным неудовольствием, - но от перевозки бумаг в участок и обратно тебе точно не отвертеться.

Обрадованный услышанным, Рик оживился, его глаза вспыхнули яркими голубыми огоньками.

- Я готов перевезти тонну бумаги, - он прижался щекой к её руке, - А пока буду представлять его спящим на моих руках. У него будут твои глаза и твоя ямочка на щеке…

- И твой … ну в общем, ты понимаешь! - в тон ему весело промолвила Кейт.

Хихикнув, они оба замолчали, наслаждаясь обоюдной тишиной, которую вдруг внезапно разрушил чей-то бесцеремонный голос:

- Беккет, у нас труп!

Зарычав словно медведь, Рик отпустил рассмеявшуюся Кейт, потом вскочил на ноги и грозно развернулся в сторону возмутителя спокойствия.

Стоявший в дверях Райан невольно опешил и теперь удивлённо таращился на друга, надвигающейся на него угрожающей массой.

- Что? – в голубых глазах Кевина читалось непонимание, - Я что-то не то сказал?

Касл подошел к нему вплотную, крепко обнял за плечи и склонившись к уху, громким шёпотом произнёс:

- Слушай внимательно! Отныне в её присутствии ты говоришь только шёпотом, и никаких разговоров о работе, трупах, убийствах и прочем. Понятно?

- Не-ет! – также прошептал Райан, - Скажи, пожалуйста, почему?

Рик отпустил его, посмотрел на Кейт, плечи которой ходили ходуном от смеха и всё тем же зловещим сипом произнёс:

- А потому, что он всё слышит!


End file.
